Love Will Find a Way
by Shadowhunter678
Summary: Eric Herondale thought he would never be the same since his mother passed in the great war. He was sent to Paris, France to reside in the Paris Institute. As Eric begins to get a little better he still feels that something is missing. Serena came from a broken family, a father who disappeared when she was young and a mother who abused her til she left her. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Hello everyone! I'm Shadowhunter_678 and this is first fanfiction! My absolute love for the Mortal Instruments series is part of why I decided to write this fanfiction. The other part is that it came to me in a dream. Also this fanfiction is rated M, not for sexual graphic detail( until later chapters), but for violence, blood and gore, and some explicit language.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eric kept his arms guarding his head as he and his friend slash mentor Luke Wayowl scrimmaged in the training room of the Paris Institute. The traditional Victorian era interior cover the entire room of columns and closest that contain training equipment.

"That's it, William, stay steady on your feet." Luke praised.

Luke has been teaching Eric an MMA fighting style called Krav Maga.

"Luke, I told you not to call me that!" Eric grappled Luke to the ground and proceed to hold him in an position called "the arm bar". Luke tapped Eric's leg as his face poured out more sweat.

"Sorry I keep forgetting." Luke apologized.

No one had called Eric by his first name except for his late mother. Since her death he has resulted to let no one call him _that _name ever again. Eric remained quiet as he helped Luke up.

"Eric, you need to go out instead of being cooped up in the institute like a damn bird. Go for a walk in the park, grab a bite to eat, or something other than practicing the same tactics with me!" Luke grunted as his brown hand disconnected with Eric's pale hand.

Eric stared at the back of his hand. Once a beautiful light tan was now an ugly vilitigo. Eric frowned as he grabbed his water bottle and violently drank from it. He never left the institute since he arrived. Mary, Luke's sister, in the past has tried to convince him to leave for three months but he refused. Even Jodie Foxpen, the youngest resident of the institute, ran outside to play in the ankle deep snow in front of the institute. Elodie never had to worry about Jodie since she always stayed around the institutes perimeter. Demons, Faeries, and warlocks cannot come near the institute because it is sacred ground. Elodie Verlac is the head of the Paris Institute and some what of a second mother to Eric. Elodie's nephew, Sebastian Verlac, was murdered and his murderer stole his identity to get into Idris, the country of the shadowhunters.

"I don't want to go out. There is nothing in Paris that interests me." Eric replied a little bitter than he intended it to be.

Luke gazed at his sparing partner with a concerned frown.

"Well you need to do something." Luke said.

"Who died and made you my father?!" Eric yell roughly placing his water bottle back in its original place.

Luke recoiled at Eric's sudden anger. Eric was also stunned at his tone. He place his hands on his head and applied a small amount of pressure and turn away from his friend.

"Luke, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh with you," Eric apologized again, "may be I should go out."

"It's alright," Luke gave a accepting smile and placed an encouraging hand on Eric's shoulder, "I know things have not been great since your mothers death. Everyone in the institute understands."

Eric looked at Luke. His dark lips were pulled in a small smile. Eric couldn't help but smile mentally.

"How about you and I go to a local pub?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No, thanks for the offer but no. I really need to be by myself." Eric shrugged Luke's hand off of his shoulder.

"Ah. Ok that's fine," Luke bobbed his head and grabbed a water bottle from a small fridge and wiped his sweat off of his brow, "but first you should shower. You smell like a Forsaken!"

Eric chuckled a little bit, grabbed his training towel and walked out of the training room.

As the scalding water ran down onto Eric he began to remember the times his mother would become restless from the daily patrol around Alicante that when she drew his bath water, it would be too hot for him and his infant body. After his first scream she would realize her mistake then drain and re-draw soothing lukewarm water. His walk he had taken was a joke.

All he did was just sit on a bench at the park while watching young children skate with their parents on the small ice ring. Eric's eyes scanned the park, looking for any downworlders' who are trying to break the Accords. During his scanning he spotted a figure laying on one of the benches on the other side of the park. Eric could tell it was a woman by the hourglass figure when she sat up and stretched. The woman rinsed from the bench, her tattered and dirt smudged clothing practically screaming 'only pair of clothes I have', and began walking toward the sidewalk. Even if Eric was tough on the outside he had a soft spot on the inside towards poor and defenseless people.

William Eric Herondale.

The name his mother and father gave him on his birthday, a rainy September day. Being a Herondale, to Eric, is an honor. William after the first name of his descendent, William Herondale, and Eric from his Mother's Father. After bathing, Eric turned off the water and started to dry his body then changed into a pair of pajama pants. Eric stared at himself in the mirror. Holy Raziel he looked awful. His once bright ocean blue eyes were dark and grey and the sockets were sunk in. His skin is slightly more golden but not the exact color it was during the battle at Alicante. The battle at Alicante… . That was one battle that Eric wishes he could forget. The blood shed of his allies. The amber glow of the demons. His werewolf partner's body unmoving on the ground. The news of his mothers death.

"No!" Eric screamed and slammed his fist on the granite vanity cracking it.

"No…No…No" he sobbed leaning against the vanity and dropped his head. He closed his eyes as tears seeped from his lacrimal ducts.

Eric cried for five minutes and then dabbed his face with a wet cloth. His neck was craned at the right angle for his family birthmark to be seen. Eric rubbed the birthmark with his palm and sighed.

"Maybe this night will be nightmare free." Eric thought as he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

The brown walls relaxed him as he descended onto his bed. The black silk sheets caress all of his tired muscles and he sighed once more. Eric turned to towards his window and stared at the sight of the Eiffel Tower in all of its luminous glory. That was the reason he chose this room. Eric lied when he said to Luke that nothing in Paris interested him. The Eiffel Tower is one of his favorite skyscrapers. Every night it lit up it gave him a little bit more hope that things would get better. But, at the same time we would think he's kidding himself.

Eric turned onto his back and gazed at the gold ceiling. Imagining his mother singing a lullaby to him when he was a child. Eric's lids slowly fluttered closed, his breathing evened, and the darkness consumed him.

" Angel please eat. You always make enough for all of us here." Frank persuaded.

"Frank, I have enough for me back at my home" Serena lied.

"Nonsense! Eat Angel. You need your strength this winter." Frank coughed and handed me a bowl of the steaming liquid with thin slices of meat, golden onion, green onion, and pepper. Everyone called it 'poor people gumbo because there never was enough sausage to complete the pot, that was why it was so thinly sliced. Serena picked at her bowel and took few sips. She knew she needed to eat. The pants she bought less than 6 years ago hung by a hair on her almost bony hips. Her ribs could only show if her shirt was off and her high cheek bones were visible. The lady's health always was a concern for Frank. He was worried she wouldn't last another winter if she didn't get help. But the problem was the stubborn girl would not accept the help!

The veteran rubbed his hands together and said, "You better not be stingy with the food other wise I'll force feed you."

Serena laugh a little which caused her to accidentally spit a little of the broth out.

"Damnit Serena!" Frank grumbled and snatched the bowl away from her.

"Frank, please don't treat me like a child. I- ," Serena coughed hard, "I'm eighteen. Not five."

"Angel. Eat." Frank held the spoonful of gumbo out in a serious manner.

Serena sighed.

"I can't be helped." She thought.

Serena took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the gumbo. Her stomach growled with satisfaction. Two bowls of gumbo later, Serena washed all the make shift dishes and grabbed more firewood for Frank and his group of people. Serena said her good-byes and headed to her daily bedroom, a bench at the park. She carried the winter sleeping bag Frank gave to her as a very early Christmas present, considering that it was only late October. Serena arrived at her bench and laid her sleeping bag on the cold and creaky sitting area.

The sleeping bag started warming her up in less than ten minutes and Serena thanked god for her wonderful and helpful friend. Often, Serena asked God why she was still alive. Is she still on this earth for a purpose? Serena sighed and said her prayers softly. She prayed for Frank and his band of other homeless people, forgiveness of her sins- if she committed any-, and for all the people of the world. Frank always said that she needed to quit worrying about them and to take care of herself, but she never did. Hench the fact that her ribs and you can slightly see the iliac crests from her pelvic bones peeking in her hips.

Serena snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, she knew she could never think of herself because she could not love herself. Not after her mother left when she was 13 years old. Serena knew she could never hate her mother as much as she wanted to because hate was sin. So instead she forgave her mother for leaving, for starving, and for abusing her. But she wasn't always like that when her father was still around. Serena vaguely remembers her father. All she can recall is that he went out one day and never came back.

She doesn't remember what her father looked like. However, when her mother would beat her, Serena can still hear the words she said.

_You are just like your father_

Salt touched Serena's lips. She put her fingertip to her lips to discover that it was a tear and one minute to realize she was crying. So she cried. Letting all of her emotions escape her through her salty, watery tears. Serena placed a hand over her side bangs that covered a small, but noticeable scar her mother gave her. If there is one lesson God taught Serena, it was that forgiving was easier than forgetting.

Serena turned to her right side and gazed at the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower. Looking at the land mark made her smile. It was a symbol that she was away from any danger and that she conquered fears. Paris, France was the one of the safest places to live in aside from the few pickpockets and drunkards. Serena continued to stare at the land marker until she fell asleep. That night she dream her mother abusing her. She burnt Serena with her cigarettes, punched and kicked her. A few times Serena harmed herself by cutting across her arms with a broken razor. The pain along with the blood cascading down her forearm, released the 'good pheromones' and made her, for once, feel better.

When both of her arms became too scared, she stopped cutting and just switched to crying. Then one day, one of Serena's friends took her to their local Non-denominational church and the experience impacted her so much that after that day, Serena became a devoted Christian. Her faith brought her to France for a reason. A reason she may never know. For all she knew ,and she kidded herself when she thought about this, the handsome but pale and eye sunken man that watch her from the moment she stretched her stiff back to the point she walked to the sidewalk would a part of her reason.

"Man, you really are kidding yourself, Serena." She quietly said to herself.

Serena closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take her. Because she knew it would one day take her hold of her and never release her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed my fanfiction. Leave a review if you would like more chapters, see any grammatical errors I need to address, or if you need to give me constructive criticism. Now I will bid you all adieu. Stay frosty :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Bonjour everyone! Man I got so many visitor for this fanfiction so I figured I should continue! I feel stupid for not finding out how to do this disclaimer and the author's note sooner! Thank you my best friend (She knows who she is) for explaining how to do it! Anyway enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once dawn broke the sky Serena rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it in the carry pouch that it came in and then put that in her heavy duty backpack. She walked to the Louvre and set up her station near the center fountain to try and make some money for tonight's supper, steak with steamed green beans and cheesy biscuits. Just thinking of the meal made her mouth water. Through half of the day at the Louvre she made just ten dollars.

"Not bad, just a few dollars more…" Serena grumbled to her hopes.

Her stomach growled in anger. She only manages to eat maybe once a day maybe even taking a few bites of a snack once in a while. However this gave her an advantage to earn more money. Serena gathered her things and was on the move again. She winded through the tight shops and stumbled upon the Notre Dame cathedral, one of the most popular tourist attractions. Serena set up her station again and begged. She knew begging was the wrong but she was desperate. Seeing that she wasn't earning any money by begging, she just sat against the brick siding that lead toward the stairs to the cathedral. Her dark brown-auburn hair curtained to her lower back as he leaned her head back. Serena inherited the color from her mother. People would always complement her hair because it was an unnatural color, others would accuse her of dyeing her hair that color. Regardless she didn't give a rats butt.

Serena pulled her head back into the anatomical position and kept her eyes down. Once in , what felt like hours, she would here the familiar thump of coins hitting the space of her blanket in front of her. She would gracefully look up and offer a smile and a 'God Bless'. As Serena watched as people pass by her green eyes rested on, what she believed to be a man sitting in a chair across at a café. He was wearing regular attire- T-shirt, jeans, shoes, and multiple multicolored bracelets. His skin was a sickly dark green and covered in poke-dots. On top of his head, instead of hair, thick dark blue quills were spiked in all directions. Bringing his cup to his lips, he averted his gaze to Serena and smiles a mouth full of white, razor-sharp pointed teeth.

Serena got the chills and immediately rubbed her eyes. When she opened them the man was still there with the menacing smile planted on his face. Serena became fearful like she was being abused by her mother the first time. The monster closed his mouth still smiling. He stood up, paid for his drink and started walking toward her station.

"How is no one else seeing him?!" thought Serena as she scooted farther against the brick acting as though she could squeeze through the cracks and hide in the brush.

The monster stopped right on the edge of her blanket and put one hand in his pocket. Then it finally spoke.

"Shouldn't you be living in the life of luxury?" its voice horrific sounding. Like nails on a chalkboard.

Serena was utterly speechless and cringed as she stared wide-eyed in horror. The monster laugh and put a something in her money space.

"Be sure to tell the Downworld police that they have a member missing and please clean yourself up." It said with a final laugh and trotted off.

Serena forced herself to look down at the object it put with her money. It was fifty dollars. More money than she needed. She packed away her station, gathered the money into her pocket and take off toward the Marche Mouffetard market. From the time she was walking there, Serena felt as though she was being followed and occasionally looked behind her. The monster wasn't following her. When she arrived a the markets, all she saw more multicolored freaks, so she gathered all the ingredients she needed. Occasionally Serena caught a very pale, slightly older man staring at her. His eyes were this bright red and as he watched her he licked his lips. At that moment she took off running.

Eric walked down toward the Marche Mouffetard market for patrol. The place was crawling with Downworlders. A majority were warlocks and vampires and both species' glared at him with all their hate. Eric glared back only a second before he was knocked back by a foreign object and he heard the sound of objects hitting the ground. He looked down to see a blanket of dark hair that needed some major TLC then the blanket lifted up and a pair of emeralds froze him.

A tiny squeal left the sirens mouth.

"I'm so sorry please forgive me." she said as she dropped down to pick up her items and put them in her bag.

Without thinking, Eric dropped down along side her.

"Let me help you with your things." Eric offered his best smile with his welsh ascent.

"N-no please you don't understa-!" her voice cut short as she gazed at the angelic rune on Eric's inner wrist.

The siren quickened her pace gather her things into bag and stood up.

"Stay away from me whatever all of you are!" she screamed all around the shop them shoved past Eric.

Eric was confused for a moment as the mundane ran away, but how was he a mundane if she saw him?

_Stay away from me whatever all of you are!_

A chuckle sounded to his right and Eric turned toward the thing that was making the dark sound. It was a demon with dark green skin and spiked blue quills. The faerie stopped his chuckling.

"Aw, what's wrong little shadowhunter? We were just having fun." the male faerie smiled its razor sharp teeth.

" You know the rules, demon", Eric rested his hand on knife he carried in his back pocket ", no messing around with mundanes."

"What if she isn't a human? She saw you did she not?" the fiend smirked.

Eric's arm twitched as his hand grappled the knife. All he needed to do was plunge the knife into the demon heart and it would be over with. He didn't want to kill the demon for his own gain but to exact revenge for scaring the poor girl to death.

"I have no interest in her, Shadowhunter. However, I have a feeling who does. You may want to keep an eagle's eye on her." The faerie gazed at his long finger nail.

Eric relaxed and released his hand from his knife's hilt, " I'll keep that in mind demon, but who is she?"

"Oh some homeless girl who sleeps in the park, begs for money around popular attractions, and cooks for a homeless group. She's a nobody basically." the faerie began to walk past Eric but Eric thrusted the demon back into the alley and slammed him against the wall.

"Thanks for the information, but if I catch you or any other downworlders messing with that lady again, I won't hesitate to kill you. _Personally._" With that Eric released the demon and strode quickly out of the Marche Mouffetard market.

"Are you sure that this demon is correct?" Mary quizzed as she jolted from her chair.

After the conversation with the demon at the Marche Mouffetard market, Eric returned to the institute and headed into the library to tell Mary the situation.

"The lady physically touched me. Correct me if I'm wrong Mary, but without the sight rune their arms shadowhunters are invisible to the mundanes." Eric showed both of his inner arms where he normally draws the rune at. The rune is nowhere on his arms.

"It may be a possibility. But we would need to question her about her family or get her name and ask the Clave if she has any descendents," Mary brushed her straight, light brown hair with her hand, "until then keep an eye on her just in case the demons decide to scare her again. You are dismissed."

"Alright." with that Eric raised from his seat and left Mary to continue her work.

As Eric strolled down the hallway he decided to inform Elodie as well and headed toward her office. He knew Elodie was a train wreak after finding out that her nephew was murdered and his identity was taken, so he didn't disturb her that much. Eric stopped at Elodie's off and before he could knock a voice came from the room.

"Come in, Eric."

Eric opened the door to find Elodie Verlac sitting in her office chair looking out the window. Elodie's office, not quite similar to the other rooms in the institute, was a neutral brown with marble flooring with floor to ceiling windows.

"I don't mean to bother you, Elodie. I have some information that I should share with you while I was on patrol." Eric said calmly.

Elodie turned her chair so that is was facing Eric. Her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and She had lines under eyes, a sign that she was still working hard with the Clave. When was the last time she slept? Eric wondered.

"Please share." Elodie commanded.

Eric explained what had happened and what Mary's suggestion was on to handle the situation.

Elodie bit the inside of her cheek. The Paris institute has never dealed with a situation like what the Lightwood's at the New York institute dealt with Jocelyn Fairchild-Morganstern's Child, Clarissa "Clary" Morganstern.

"I agree with Mary's proposal. Keep an eye on the girl." Elodie agreed.

"Yes ma'am." Eric twisted his body to the door but before he left Elodie said,

"It's good to see that you're coming out of your depression, Eric. Your parents would be very proud."

Eric's hand froze half way to the doorknob, "Thank you. Its good to have you back as well." He said.

Luke was in the armory sharpening dull blades and making sure other weapons were in top shape in case of an emergency. His mind drifted to when his sister Mary enlightened to him the story that Eric told her while both he and her were in the library.

"Eric thinks what?" Luke raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"I know, but this shouldn't go unnoticed. She could be a shadowhunter with a severe case of amnesia, a blockage in her memories, or she may have descendents who were shadowhunters." Mary sighed.

Luke clasped his hands together and brought them to his lips.

"You're right, I'm worried." Luke also sighed.

"Worried? Why?" Mary placed a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"The boy's heart. I fear it is going to get broken again." Luke confessed.

"Don't worry too much, Luke. Eric wouldn't allow that to happen again. He has only opened out to us. I highly doubt that he will open up to the girl. Plus she ran away from him." Mary said matter-of-factly.

"Because she was afraid of the demons'. Not Eric." Luke held his head.

Luke's thoughts were cut off by the door leading out of the armory. Entered Eric completely suited in his gear and covered in runes.

"Eric, where in the name of the Angel are you going?" Luke started walking to him but Eric walked passed him.

"You're sister said I need to keep an eye on the young lady. I'm carrying out my order and I fear that the demons' may try to frighten her." Eric made clear as he chose the weapons of his choice. Two seraph blades and two daggers.

"Eric, you don't need to lose sleep over this girl!" Luke yelled, his voice bouncing off of the walls.

"The demon would not have told me to watch over her if she wasn't important. Plus she looked to sick, she could be dying." Eric equipped the weapons on his gear and grab a sensor, a device that detects the energy that demons give off.

"Then that is fine. If the powers that be want her, it is her time to go. I know you don't want the same thing that happened to your mother to happen to this girl but sometimes you can't stop the inevitable!" Next thing that Luke knew he was pressed upon a hard place and Eric's arm was on his throat constricting his air way.

"Enough!" Eric screamed, "This has nothing to do with my mother! This is about keeping the downworlders' under control and protecting the mundanes! I won't let another person _die_ because of these ungrateful demons."

Letting Luke go, Eric strode out of the armory and then exited the institute and headed to the park for an all night watch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much, visitors! Again, If enjoyed the fanfiction, leave a review! Also if let me know if there are any grammatical errors or if you want to give me constructive criticism either PM me or leave it in the review. Stay frosty, everyone! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update everyone :C Please enjoy the third chapter of this fanfiction. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Serena tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. She has never been this restless in her entire life, not since she was thirteen years old. Back then she was sleeping under newspaper in a dark alley in Sacramento, California. Serena shook her head at the flashback and unzipped the sleeping bag. She creped out of her 'bed' and started sulking to the only water fountain located on the other side of the park near the children's playground. Serena wrapped her arms around herself thinking that they would protect her from the cold October night as she walked. She couldn't get the image of all those monsters back at the Marche Mouffetard market. All of them watched her with hungry eyes as she gathered the ingredients tonight's supper then when she bumped into the man with the welsh ascent that offered to help her she was relieved until she saw his wicked looking tattoo on his left inner wrist. At that point she blanked out and yelled some words then she ran to Frank's camp. There Frank's group comforted her as best as they could. Frank even offered to make a space for her to stay with them tonight, but she refused and felt like an idiot for refusing.

BAM

Serena muffled a hurtful scream as she felt her body collide with the middle of the triple branched fountain. Tears stung her eyes.

"This isn't good. My body is so weak that every little thing including walking hurts," Serena whimpered, " I won't last much longer."

But when Serena pushed the button for the water to flow out nothing spurted out.

"Damnit!" Serena gasped and covered her mouth, " sorry, Lord, I wasn't thinking. Forgive me for uttering that awful word."

She sighed and looked at the luminous Eiffel Tower. Her sight shifted in and out of focus and Serena felt as though she might pass out at any moment.

"We'll at least I got to see my favorite city." Serena half smiled as she journeyed back to her sleeping back.

With every step her knee joints wobbled and one gave away causing her to kneel on the ground.

" I need to make it to my bed. I refuse to die in the freezing cold!" Serena thought as she stood up and limped the rest of the way.

Finally Serena reached her haven and crawled into it. She smiled victoriously and huddled deeper into the sleeping bag.

"Tch. Told you so." Serena said softly as her eyes fluttered shut.

Eric watched the young lady as she accidentally walked straight into the middle fountain of the triple water fountain. He winced as she yelped in pain. Her cursing made him laugh a little but he silenced himself before he was noticed. When she fell he jerked forward to go and help her but he held himself back. Eric was thrilled that she was back in her sleeping back but he knew she wouldn't last much longer and he wanted, so bad, to help her. He kept his mind occupied by patrolling the park area. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary, but when he got back to his spot across the lady's bench a downworlder emanated a glamour toward her head. He was making her have a nightmare. Eric sprinted toward the warlock and tackled him to the ground and pinned him against the snow.

"You're the same warlock at the market!" Eric whisper harshly.

"Couldn't stay away. She was calling my name. Like I said she's a _nobody_." the man smirked.

That pissed Eric off. Eric grabbed his boot dagger and placed the blade against the warlocks green neck.

"The lawful thing to do is to take you to the clave for you to face your crimes," Eric pressed the blade down and red liquid started to seep through the downworlders neck, "but I rather kill you myself!"

Eric stabbed the downworlder in the stomach and covered its mouth to muffle its scream.

"Can you feel the burning sensation from the infused adamas?" Eric twisted the dagger slowly.

The warlock squirmed underneath him and its blood began to soak the knee region of his pants.

"Fuck you, Shadowhunter." the warlock than spat a at him.

Eric lifted the warlocks head and slammed it into the snow hard that he could head the cranial bones breaking and the brain moving back and forth, but that is not enough to kill a warlock. He then proceeded to stab him in both knees.

" I told you stay away from her and you didn't so you're going to suffer and die." Eric then punched the warlock in the face. Letting his hatred for the being torching the poor and defenseless lady and also for the pain that has built itself up inside him since his mothers death. Filling his hatred got the best of him. Eric's knuckles were bleeding because the downworlders scaly, rough skin cut him. The warlocks face was unrecognizable. It's face was red from the punches and has already begun to swell. Eric stood up and grasp his black hair in agony. The pain overwhelmed him and he had to walk away for a bit, after all the warlock wasn't going anywhere. Both of its knee tendons and ligaments were torn to shreds by his dagger. When Eric opened his eyes he saw that the young lady was still thrashing and her hair was slick from sweat. Something is not right.

Eric returned to the warlock who has not moved from his position. Once again Eric was on top of the downworlder then grab its hair and raised it to his level.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" Eric said in the most freighting tone and it actually made the warlock shutter.

"I-I-" The warlock tried to speak.

"Enough with the stuttering what kind of spell did you cast upon her?!" Eric demanded shaking the warlocks head violently.

" I put a nightmare spell on her. She relives her greatest fear under it and it might kill her if you don't treat her in time." The warlock smiled once more.

Eric raised his knife, he had enough of this warlocks terrible games, and plunged the knife into the warlocks heart. Eric quickly stood up and backed away from the warlock's body as it convulsed.

Serena relived her worst nightmare. Her mother abusing her only much, much more traumatic. The punches, kicks, and burns broke her to the point where she locked herself in her former bathroom while her mother attempted to break down the door.

"Unlock this fucking door right now young lady! You're making this worse than it is." her mother shouted.

Serena dug in the medicine cabinet and pull out her bottle of prescription anti-depressants. Her hands shook as she twisted the child proof cap off and shuffled a hand full of the meds in her hand. Her hands shook as she tried to stuff the pills back into the bottle, but her body would not respond.

"What the heck is going on? My body will not respond to my brain." She thought.

"Serena Theresa Abernathy, open this door this minute!" Serena's mother commanded.

Without thinking Serena shoved the pills into her mouth and swallowed. In one swift motion the mound of pills traveled down, with the help of gravity, to her stomach. Serena then lowered herself down into the floor and hugs her knees.

"What have I done?" Serena murmured.

The wooden door in front of her began to split as he mother kicked it repeatedly.

"If those pills do not kill you, I will." her mother threatened.

"Fuck you, bitch! You're a poor excuse for a mother. You have made my life a living hell!" Serena shouted, but this wasn't her.

No!

Serena's body began to relax and her vision began to blur. Her body then started to sway and, in a split second, collided to the cold, tile bathroom floor. Managing to keep her eyes open, but her hearing was fading, Serena kept her eyes on the white door way. Her mother finally booted a hole in the door and crept in like a thief in the night. Serena stared back at the cold hazel eyes that she shared with her mother as if pleading 'why me?'.

Serena's vision suddenly went dark and her hearing started fading more, but she heard voices and neither were her mother's.

"Damnit, Eric! If we do this it might kill her! How do you know she's one of us?" a young female voice bellowed.

"Please try! She's dying as we speak. I just have this gut feeling." a familiar voice pleaded.

"She's going to be dead if this works! I don't think we should. She's just a mundane!" a deep male voice boomed.

"I say we try. She might be a shadowhunter, I mean Eric said she saw him without his sight rune on his body." another male voice tried convincing.

Serena's sense of touch, which was still enabled, alerted her that her back was being placed on something soft. The group still continued to argue until the familiar voice hollered, "If none of you will help her I will! Stay out of my way."

Followed by the serious toned, Serena felt a sharp burning sensation on her left, lateral arm area. The scorching left quickly as it came and Serena believed her life force was returning to her, but she was still too weak to open her eyes. Serena did not force herself. She kept them closed and turned her head to where the person applied her scalding cure.

"T…thank…you…" Serena uttered.

Silenced answered her and she thought this was all a horrible nightmare until someone answered.

"I don't need thanks. I was happy to help." the familiar voice whispered.

Eric gave the young lady his answer.

"I don't need thanks. I was happy to help."

Her body finally relaxed and her breathing evened. She was resting. Relief washed over Eric. The Iratze worked, along with the elixir that Mary forced fed her.

"It seems that you were right, Eric." Mary spoke with her arms crossed against her chest. Obviously still disappointed that Eric brought the girl to the institute.

"She would have died a horrible death." Eric attempted to explain.

"Eric, I told you before not to let this girl get into your head." Luke growled.

"I didn't! She was in trouble and I helped her. Isn't that what we are supposed to do?! Assist our kind!" Eric shouted.

"And you did help her. Right now, we should wait until she wakes up before we decide what to do with her." Wayne threw out in the situation.

"This should be dealt with right now." Mary glared at Wayne.

" I trust my Paratabai. We are all tired and need to leave this for tomorrow. The last thing you, Mary, is Jodie waking up, coming down her, seeing this girl, and wondering who she is." Wayne said matter-of-factly.

Mary opened her mouth to protest but thought better and soaked Wayne's words.

"First thing in the morning. You take her back to her home, Eric." Mary ordered.

"Shouldn't we ask Elodie about this? After all, _she _is the head of the institute." Eric said coldly.

"You know what Eric fine. _You _explain to Elodie why we have a unconscious mundane here in the institute, might I add that that is forbidden." Luke threw his dark hands up glared Eric.

"I will. Gladly." Eric returned the gaze.

Luke grumbled his way out of the infirmary with Mary rubbing her temples right behind him. Wayne, Eric's paratabai, placed a reassuring hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I bet Elodie will have no problem with the lady being her. She is one of us. I believe in you, Eric. Get some rest." Wayne encouraged.

" I'm going to stay in here and keep an eye on her. That warlock bewitched her with a powerful spell. I just want to make sure she survives the elixir and the iratze." Eric closed his eye and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clearly annoyed with Luke and Mary's reaction, but thankful his close friend.

"Don't stay up too late." Wayne smiled, patted Eric's shoulder then left the church-like infirmary.

Eric removed all of his gear and tossed it next to the preparation table where Mary mixed ingredients for the elixir. Then Eric dragged a oak chair and put it by the lady's bedside. He turned it so that the back of the chair faced the infirmary bed and sank into the chair. Eric crossed his arms on top of the back of the chair, set his chin on his arms and studied the girl.

The girls dirty clothes seemed to fall off her. He could see her god awful ribs poking from her tattered shirt. It repulsed Eric to see the girl in her condition. Weak and helpless. Her auburn-dark brown hair was in immediate need of a trim and her body need a desperate bath or shower. Her face was caked with so much dirt that is baffled Eric that she had no acne, which made Eric jealous. He had acne back when he was sixteen and it was the most horrible teenage experience he had ever had to go through.

Eric rose from the chair and walked to a wash basin with some lukewarm water in it and dip a cloth in the water. He took it and rung out the excess water and folded the square cloth then moved the girl's hair from her face. Eric scrubbed the girl's face feather-like without waking her, but he could not overcome her beautiful features. Acne ridden skin and slight olive skin tone. When Eric cleaned her chin and lips, he found his cloth covered fingers lingering on her lips longer than needed. He shook his face, Eric knew he could not be tempted by this girl. He finished cleaning her face and left the once white cloth soak in the basin then he reversed the chair and sat back on it.

Eric continued to stare at her, not out of pity but out of, and he did not want to admit it, amazement. Eric tilted his head the elegant window looking at the far lights of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh mother, I miss you so. This girl reminds me so much of you that it hurts. I know you wanted me move on but it is so damn difficult." Eric said softly.

"I love and miss you. If you can, mother, watch over this girl when I cannot. I don't know this girl's fate is, but convince Elodie to let her stay," Eric's eyes began to water but tears did not shed, "she is one of us, after all." Exhaustion also took hold of Eric and lulled him asleep.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the late update and thank you all so much for your patience! I also apologize if this chapter was tad short. Leave any review for constructive criticism or grammatical errors that need to be addressed or PM me. Stay frosty everyone!**


End file.
